1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cutting and chopping vegetables and more particularly pertains to a new vegetable cutting device incorporating a turntable for placement thereon of the vegetables to be cut and chopped. Additionally, a basket is provided for facilitating the washing and draining of the cut and chopped vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus for cutting and chopping vegetables is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatus for cutting and chopping vegetables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art apparatus for cutting and chopping vegetables include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,7565; 5,216,031; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 335,609; Des. 268, 562; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,731 and 4,602,543.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vegetable cutting device. The inventive device includes a cutting board having a cutting board top surface and an aperture formed in a center thereof, a turntable having a shaft integrally formed perpendicularly to a center of a bottom surface thereof, the shaft being receivable within the aperture, a means for cutting mounted upon the cutting board top surface, and a basket having a plurality of perforations formed on a bottom shelf thereof and being hingedly attachable to the cutting board.
In these respects, the vegetable cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus incorporating a turntable for placement thereon of the vegetables to be cut and chopped.